Another Brick in the Wall
by dewines
Summary: old draft from a half blood prince fanfic, spoiiiilers...


Yay for new HBP pics!

So, this is a draft from a story I wrote a couple of years ago (yes, there are spoilers for those who haven't read the 5th book). The idea is that a girl who just read that book is mysteriously sent back in time to Hogwarts, as the book takes place, trying to stop (SPOILER!) Dumbledore from being murdered.

--

At McGonagall's class:

"_Detention!"_ I laughed at Draco, but then she added: "Both of you, I won't have you two disturbing my classes anymore!"

"But…" I started

"Friday, starting at ten o'clock, end when you two have learned how to get along with each other."

"But…" Both I and Draco started

"I know it's the day of your Hogsmeade trip, so I guess you'll have to cancel that!" She kept us from complaining with a very determined look. Then she was interrupted by Neville, who had just managed to transform his right hand into a fen.

"Wonderful," said Malfoy with irony on the edge of his voice "I'll have to spend a whole fucking day with two bitches" he had said this only for Goyle to hear, but I heard it as well.

"Yeah, ditto" I snorted at him.

o--O--o

The two following days flew by, as dark and foggy as all the other days had been this autumn. It was now halfway through October, but exceptionally cold and windy outside for the season.

At the day of the Hogsmeade trip, I had to wake up before everyone else, but wished them a good trip anyway. I tried to ignore the fact that I knew this would be the last time I'd see Kate for a very long time… There was nothing I could do, and it bothered me a lot. Though, it would have felt a lot worse if I had to see it with my own eyes, so detention was not all bad.

Then I left them for McGonagall's office. She gave me a welcoming smile as I walked in, but also gave me a look that said 'don't make me dislike you now'. Draco was already there, but he didn't exactly give me a polite smile when he saw me, then he went back to his books lying on the desk in front of him. I didn't know why, but as I saw the way his blonde hair fall down and cover his eyes, I quivered inside. I quickly shrugged the feeling off of me, hoping it was only hate.

"Please, have a seat next to Malfoy" Minerva started and threw a gesture at empty seat at his right side. "You shall work _together,_ with the homework Malfoy has found less important and that you have had difficulties with."

"But I made them all by myself, why should he have special assistance?!" I hesitated.

"I know, but I believe some repetition would be good for you if you want to catch up with your studies here at Hogwarts. You two work _together_ now, and I'll be over here, correcting essays." She sat down in an armchair at the other side of the room and drew down her glasses, leaving them to linger on the tip of her nose, which made her look even more intimidating than before.

I sighed and took the seat next to Malfoy. I watched him as his eyes were fully focused on a text describing animaguses, not really caring whether he'd notice my staring or not. "You filth," I thought silently "I know you don't want to study here, you just want to continue with the plans for the murder…" But then I found myself investigating his perfect cheekbones and how pale he looked, almost sick. For a short moment, I almost felt sorry for him, he had to protect his family. But I shrugged these feelings off of me as well and shortly asked:

"So, is there anything I can help you with then? Explain or so..?" Draco lifted his head up, fixed his eyes in mine, which gave me that odd feeling again. He looked surprised by my sudden politeness, but answered:

"You know, I've gone to this school longer than you have, so I believe I'd know more about this than you anyway." McGonagall coughed from where she sat.

"Actually, I'm having some trouble with this question:" Draco quickly added. He pointed at the words which were written at the corner of a bit of parchment;

"_why won't you just shut the fuck up?"_

They disappeared as I had read them. I gave him a false smile and answered:

"You know, I was struggling with that question as well, and came to the conclusion that if you would just stay out of my way, it would be a whole lot easier!"

"Now, you know what?! I will keep you here until you start to cooperate, until you're finished with the homework. So, unless you want to spend the whole day at my office, you better get started with the work!" McGonagall was furious. So I just bit my lip and wrote a message to Draco on a bit of parchment.

"_Shall we divide the work so that we can get the hell out of here as soon as possible?"_

"_Deal" _He answered and handed me one of his books and some questions to answer.

o--O--o

An hour later, Minerva interrupted our work.

"Is that what you call teamwork? You're not even communicating; you're like a pair of infants! I don't know what to do with you, I'll have to go get Argus now; he knows what to do with hopeless cases like you." McGonagall yelled at us. We did not even bother to argue with her.

Filch took us down to the dungeons, showing us a part of the wall which seemed to have been blown up. Stones were shed all over the room in which we stood.

"Probably a work of Peeves" Filch snorted. McGonagall was there as well, and told us that now we would not leave until we were finished, and that everything was to be made by hand. No magic allowed!

The dungeons were cold and damp, but the rough work kept us warm enough. There were only the two of us in the room, though the door was open so that we could see out to one of the hallways.

Now and then, I could feel Draco watching me as I pressed blocks of stone into the large hole in the wall. I tried to ignore it, as I ignored the fact that I myself had to focus all that I could on the blocks of stone in order to keep my eyes off of his slim hands, wondering what they would feel like in mine… Thoughts like these made me hate him even more.

Once, our hands accidentally touched as we were reaching for the same piece of rock. Both of us quickly pulled our hands back, as if we had just touched something that burned. We both looked surprised for a short instance, but I was the first one to recover from the incident.

"Watch yourself" I said

"Oh, yeah. Or what? You'll call for your grandpa?" Draco smiled, moved closer as he tried to look intimidating.

"Back off, or I just might" I answered "And who will you call for then, when you can't call for your father?" Draco moved even closer, forcing me to back into the wall we were fixing. He frightened me with the look in his eyes as I mentioned his father.

"What did you say? Don't you _ever_ mention my father! You hear that?" Now he moved even closer, I could even feel the breath of his words. I was scared, but I would never let him notice it, so I just gave him a tense smile, sharpened my voice and thinned my eyes.

"Oh, so you get to insult others, but as soon as someone strikes back, you use violence?"

"I'd like to see you get out of this with words" he smiled down at me where I stood. By instinct, I pulled him into a kiss, which he wasn't slow to answer by pulling me closer to him and pressing his tongue into my mouth. I answered his gesture in the same way. But at the same time, I slowly turned around and made us switch places, so that he was the one with his back against the wall. Then I gently pushed him away from me.

"I don't need words, nor violence" I nimbly said and watched how his face expression turned from enjoyment to surprise. Then he laughed.

"I like how you think. And act." Then he simply went back to work, as if nothing had happened. So did I, as I hoped that he wouldn't see the way my hands shook, or hear how violently my heart was beating.


End file.
